Coming Home
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Sempre uma dama de honra, nunca uma noiva. Bella Swan está revoltada com os homens, amor e casamentos em geral. Mas Alice é sua melhor amiga e ela deve ser sua dama de honra, com vestido feio e tudo mais.


**COMING HOME  
**

**********Título:** Coming Home/Voltando para Casa******  
****Autora:** Lady Gwynedd******  
****Tradutora:** Leili Pattz******  
****Beta:** Milena Mendes******  
****Shipper:** Bella/Edward******  
****Gênero:** Romance******  
**Sinopse: Sempre uma dama de honra, nunca uma noiva. Bella Swan está revoltada com os homens, amor e casamentos em geral. Mas Alice é sua melhor amiga e ela deve ser sua dama de honra, com vestido feio e tudo mais.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

"Maldiçao!" Bella xingou em frustração. Por que esses fodidos vestidos exigem lingerie especializada para poder usá-los? Bella torceu o sutiã em volta da cintura e levantou para arrumar seus seios nos encaixes. Ela olhou para seu reflexo enquanto estava na frente do espelho. "Que tal isso? Divisão de seios! Hmmm."

Ela colocou o vestido, tomara-que-caia exagerado sobre sua cabeça e fechou o zíper na lateral. "Este vestido é feio." Parecia uma tulipa invertida. Então ficou claro para ela. As damas de honra vão carregar tulipas, não é? "Oh, Alice, como você pôde fazer isso conosco?" Ela suspirou tirando seus sapatos fora da caixa e gemeu para ver o salto de sete centímetros. "Ela está definitivamente tentando me matar!"

Uma vez que Bella tinha todas as armadilhas de dama de honra sobre ela, olhou para o resultado final no espelho. Sim. Ela parecia como qualquer outra dama de honra que ela já tinha visto - ridícula.

Não havia nenhuma ajuda para isso. Ela pegou sua bolsa, saiu do quarto e caminhou cuidadosamente no corredor do hotel para o quarto da noiva. Ela encontrou Alice e Rose exaustas em uma confusão tentando colocar o vestido da noiva sobre sua cabeça sem estragar a maquiagem e o cabelo.

"Por que você não entra no vestido, Alice, em vez de tentar colocar sobre sua cabeça?" Bella sugeriu. Rose e Alice se entreolharam como se o amanhecer estivesse se rompendo e, em seguida, fez como Bella sugeriu. Elas finalmente tinham tudo em Alice e depois desceram para a limusine para ir até a igreja. Bella estava orando para não cair em sua bunda com o salto que ela estava usando. Não é que ela era desajeitada, era apenas que não estava acostumada a usar qualquer uma dessas porcaria; saltos, vestidos tomara-que-caia, meia-calça, e até mesmo maquiagem. Ela era uma criatura de conforto no coração.

Seu companheiro para o dia, Edward Cullen, era o colega de faculdade do noivo, Jasper o devotado da Alice. Ela tinha encontrado Edward várias vezes ao longo dos anos e descobriu que ele é um maldito muito intrigante. Por uma questão de verdade, eles quase 'ficaram' em uma festa alguns anos atrás, mas não deu certo por algum motivo. Isso pode ter tido algo a ver com o namorado perdedor que Bella tinha na época. Bella estava esperando que talvez eles pudessem explorar as possibilidades neste fim de semana. Eles foram colocados como par depois de tudo.

Durante o ensaio, ela não teve muito tempo para conversar com ele, pois ambos tinham responsabilidades de dama de honra e padrinho. Ele definitivamente era bonito, mas afinal, todos padrinhos de Jasper eram. Eles devem pertencer ao Clube dos Homens UST*****. A tensão sexual era apenas uma espécie de vibração em torno deles, o oposto do que vibrava em torno dela. Ela era a sua própria bloqueadora de pênis infalível. Ela não sabia o por quê. Sua vida amorosa era simplesmente um burro triste e manco sem uma boa razão, tanto quanto ela podia ver. Hoje à noite, porém, ela estava procurando um pouco de algo. Algo que iria fazê-la sentir-se menos - vazia? Sozinha?

*** **_**UST - Unresolved Sexual Tension: **__Tensão sexual não resolvida._

O casamento ocorreu sem problemas. Bella não tropeçou nenhuma vez nos sapatos estúpidos que ela estava usando e podia apreciar como eles deixaram suas pernas parecerem muito quentes. Além disso, ela tinha uma divisão nos seios pela primeira vez em sua vida, graças ao sutiã desagradável que Alice a fez usar. Talvez ela irita agradecê-la mais tarde. Isso dependia de como ela passaria a noite.

Na recepção, ela sentou-se entre Edward e Emmett, namorado de Rosalie . Já era tarde o suficiente da noite e Rosalie e Emmett tinha bebido bastante e as luzes eram baixas o suficiente para que eles sentissem que estava bem em chupar o rosto/tatear o corpo na mesa, assim não querendo perturbar o seu encontro, Bella inclinou a cadeira para longe deles e na direção Edward.

Ela pediu outra cosmopolitan. O que poderia dizer? Gostava de suco de cranberry e ela estava esperando o impulso do álcool adicionado para fazer duas coisas 1) deixá-la mais à vontade e; logo, 2) torná-la mais desejável para o quente do E.C. Não era assim que o álcool que funcionava?

Ela sorriu para Edward que estava distraidamente passando o garfo na sobremesa, uma e outra vez, enquanto olhava para a peça no centro da mesa. Ele não sabia que ela sorriu para ele. O que poderia ser tão interessante sobre a peça central? Ela olhou para ela mesma. Mais tulipas. Isso representava. Ela deu de ombros e disse: "Bem, Edward, quais são os seus planos agora que você se formou?"

Ele sacudiu-se e olhou para ela, "Eu vou à escola de direito em Seattle".

Uau. Ele era inteligente, como também era quente. Então ela não tinha uma chance com ele. Ela estava contando com quente e estúpido. Suspirando, ela pegou seu cosmo e bebeu, então chamou o garçom para outro. O que no mundo ela vai fazer para não morrer de tédio (ou solidão) hoje à noite? Seus deveres como dama de honra tinham acabado. Parecia que uma pegação aleatória com Edward estava fora de questão. Embora se ele fosse esperto talvez eles pudessem ter uma conversa.

"Faculdade de Direito? Você está com o objetivo de ser o próximo Perry Mason*?" Ela era uma otária por programas de TV antigos.

_*** Perry Mason: **é um advogado fictício criado por Erle Stanley Gardner, aparecendo em mais de 80 histórias onde tem de defender seus clientes de acusações de assassinato._

Ele esboçou um sorriso: "Não. A faculdade de Direito é um bom lugar para ir quando você não tem certeza de onde você deve estar. Você pode adiar a idade adulta por mais alguns anos."

"Hmmm. Escola médica leva mais tempo, se esse é o seu objetivo."

"Sim, mas há o perigo de acidentalmente matar alguém durante esse processo. Faculdade de Direito é menos sangrento."

"Você tem um ponto." Ela tomou um gole de sua bebida recém-servida. "Eu pessoalmente acho que literatura não é tão chato quando Direito e pode ser tão sangrenta como escola de medicina, mas apenas no sentido figurado".

"Literatura?"

"Sim. Eu vou voltar para meu mestrado em Literatura Britânica na UDub*****."

_*** UDub: **Universidade de Washington._

"Por que não Literatura Americana?"

"Austen era britânica."

"Oh. Você é um dessas?"

"Um dessas? O que você quer dizer?"

"Uma dessas meninas que sonham em vestidos de cintura alta, boas maneiras, casacos, e decência."

"Naa ahh. Não eu."

"Diga-me você é como essas garotas que tem maratona de um orgulho de Orgulho e Preconceito de 1995 da produção de A&E."

"Como você sabe sobre da produção de 1995 da A&E de Orgulho e Preconceito?"

"Eu tinha uma namorada que me disse na minha cara que ela me trairia com Colin Firth se ela já tivesse a chance. Ela era formada em Literatura Britânica também."

"Tinha uma namorada?"

"Yep. Tinha. Não tenho agora."

"Eu sou formada em Literatura Britânica lembra? Eu entendo passado."

"Ótimo. Eu desejaria fazer também."

Bella piscou para isso. Merda. Ele ainda estava vidrado na ex. Adorável. Esta noite iria para o inferno de barca. "Então, ela correu para Colin Firth e desapareceu?"

Edward bufou, "Nada é tão emocionante. Eu acredito que ela me disse que não era eu, era ela."

"Ouch. Eu ouvi isso antes também. Tedioso até a morte, eu acho."

"Ele deve ter tido morte cerebral pelo tédio."

"Há apenas tantas maratonas de Austen que um cara pode aguentar."

Ele riu: "Não sei sobre isso."

"Você não gosta de Austen?"

"Honestamente, eu não quero responder a essa pergunta."

"Por quê?"

"Isso pode ser mal interpretado."

"Mal interpretado? Como assim?"

"Eles me fazem girar em meu cartão de homem."

"Então, somente as mulheres podem gostar de Austen?"

"Aparentemente".

Bella largou a voz para um sussurro, "Só entre nós dois, em seguida, e eu prometo manter o seu segredo, eu juro - Você é um fã Austen no armário?"

Edward inclinou a cabeça para Bella e sussurrou de volta, "Shhhh. Não deixe que isso saia."

Os olhos de Bella brilharam e ela continuou sussurrando: "Você sabe que eu tenho no meu quarto?"

Ele engasgou com sua vodka tônica. "Uhm... uma cama?"

Ela sorriu: "Bem, é claro, mas eu também tenho o filme Orgulho e Preconceito de 2005 estrelado por Keira Knightley e Matthew MacFadyen."

"De jeito nenhum! Eu nunca vi."

"Sua ex não insistiu nisso?"

"Não. Até onde ela estava interessada, a versão de 1995 era gospel e a versão de Keira Knightley era uma abominação."

"Não é tão ruim, realmente. Eu gostei muito", ela sorriu para ele e alguns segundos mais tarde disse: "Eu tenho uma proposta."

"Você tem?"

"Que tal ir ao meu quarto, abrir o mini-bar e vermos juntos?"

"Em nossos pijamas?" ele perguntou, rindo.

"Se você quiser."

Ele riu: "Sem mudanças, no entanto, está bem?"

"Fechado."

"Assim quando a noiva feliz e o noivo forem embora, vamos para lá."

"Tudo bem."

A hora foi boa porque apenas dez minutos depois eles estavam acendendo faíscas para acenar para a noiva e o noivo saíram que em sua carruagem puxada por cavalos para onde quer que seja que as noivas e noivos vão.

Bella piscou para Edward e acenou com a cabeça na direção dos elevadores. Eles fugiram sem que ninguém percebesse e riram enquanto corriam do corredor até o quarto dela, uma vez que chegaram em seu andar. Bella deixou Edward entrar em seguida, correndo em volta tentando pegar as roupas que ela havia deixado espalhadas. "Lamento pela confusão, mas eu estava com pressa tentando sair daqui hoje."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Meu quarto é pior." Havia uma cama king-size no quarto e em frente tinha uma TV de tela plana de 32 polegadas. Eles iam ter que se sentar na cama para assistir ao filme. Era o único lugar razoável.

"Edward, eu vou tirar esses instrumentos de tortura. Por que você não toma alguma bebida do mini-bar, enquanto eu me troco?"

Bella colocou o seu pijama - que passou a ser um conjunto de seda azul que sua mãe lhe deu no Natal de algum ano - e entrou no banheiro. Ela rapidamente saiu do seu vestido em forma de tulipa, tirou os sapatos, tirou a calcinha incomoda, e o sutiã estúpido. Ela escorregou em seu pijama, em seguida, pegou o vestido, a calcinha e o sutiã. Ela passou o seu hidratante e tirou a maquiagem. Arrancando os grampos, ela tirou o spray de cabelo de seu cabelo. Edward ia vê-la exatamente como ela era: Austen-geek garota-natural.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto, Edward tinha despojado suas calças e camisa. Ele ainda parecia muito bem, mas ela freou-se por dentro. Eles estavam tendo uma festa do pijama da Austen, e não uma festa de sexo da Austen ".

"Eu fiz-lhe um rum com coca desde que parecia a única combinação provável nesta coisa." Ele indicou o mini-bar.

"Isso é bom. Eu tenho o filme aqui...", ela cavou ao redor de sua mala e tirou a caixa do DVD, ligou a televisão e inseriu o disco no leitor. Depois que ele levantou enquanto ela tirou a colcha e jogou-o em um canto, afofou os travesseiros e aconchegou-se na cama. Edward entregou-lhe uma bebida enquanto se juntou a ela.

Ficaram sentados ali observando a tela piscando na sala escura, apreciando as façanhas das garotas Bennet, discutindo desempenho de Donald Sutherland, e a amável assumir o relacionamento de Sr. e Sra. Bennet.

"Este filme retrata o conceito de família um pouco melhor do que eu esperava de um trabalho feito por Austen", Edward disse. "Isso é evidente. Todos eles realmente amam um ao outro — mesmo a Sra. Bennet de conduta superior faz por amor a suas filhas e marido."

"Eu sei. Eu gosto desse retrato melhor de família, mas eu realmente não acho que isso é como Jane escreveu. Ela queria que o amargurado Sr. Bennet e a tola Sra. Bennet ficassem como um aviso para valores fora do lugar quando se seleciona um cônjuge."

"Então, Jane foi a primeira versão de Dear Abby?"

"Exatamente. Ou Dr. Phil".

Eles viram como o Sr. Bennet citou a poesia sobre um porco bastante grande.

Bella disse: "Eu li que alguns sites conservadores de filmes queriam classificar este filme como sugestivo por causa do porco em vez das salientes peças masculinas quando ele atravessou o celeiro em uma cena."

"Você está brincando, certo?" Edward exclamou, mas depois continuou: "É verdade que pode dar as meninas uma expectativa irrealista do que esperar um dia."

"O quê! Você quer dizer que os homens não têm escroto***** que arrasta no chão? Estou muito decepcionada."

_***Escroto: **Bolsa que contém os testículos._

"Seria difícil usar calças, se o fizéssemos, não acha?" Edward se inclinou para trás contra os travesseiros.

"Você sabe, eu sempre pensei que era a verdadeira razão de que os escoceses usarem kilts."

"Por que o seu equipamento era grande demais para caber nas calças?"

"Exatamente. Eu nunca vi um escocês nu antes, então eu não sei ao certo."

"Você parece decepcionada."

"Talvez eu esteja."

"Bem, meu avô era da Escócia. Eles dizem que eu sou a cara dele."

"Você está me oferecendo a chance de provar a minha teoria?"

Edward sorriu para ela. Conversar com ela era tão fácil, ele ficou chocado ao descobrir como, naturalmente, eles tinham seguido para este tópico. E aqui ele estava oferecendo o que? Para mostrar o seu "equipamento"? E depois? Será que ela mostraria a ele o dela? Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas, em seguida, virou-se para o filme.

Eles viram como uma chuva encharcava o casal revelando-se um ao outro - Darcy, sua adoração; Elizabeth, seu desdém. Mas houve um momento em que a cena que foi eletrizante. Você podia sentir o desejo que ambos irradiavam fora deles como boca do Sr. Darcy pairando apenas centímetros de distância de seus lábios doloridos. Mas eles não se beijam.

"Caramba .. você pode apenas sentir os UST nessa cena, não pode?" disse Bella.

"Mas pobre Darcy. Ela o chuta de uma forma muito cruel."

"Ah, ele mereceu."

Edward olhou-a inconformado, "Como assim?"

"Ao subestimar a menina."

"Subestimar?"

"Sim. Ele pensou que uma vez que ele se dignou a notá-la, ela imediatamente cairia aos seus pés. Ele não esperava outra coisa, como se ela não tivesse escolha no assunto."

"Eu acho que ele era um grande pau no cu."

"Malditamente direto."

O filme continuou e depois de visitar Pemberley, Elizabeth decidiu que ela mudou de ideia, agora que amava Darcy.

"Como uma empresa como uma mulher - companhia presente excluída, é claro - ela muda completamente sua mente uma vez que ela verifica as suas posses. Ela o ama apesar de tudo." Edward parecia cínico.

"Talvez, mas eu realmente acho que foi as estátuas nuas que fizeram isso. Você viu a forma como Lizzy estava verificando o homem estátua. Sem folhas de figueira lá!" Bella riu.

"Mas ele não precisaria de um kilt, precisaria?"

"Quem? A estátua?"

"Sim."

"Não, eu não acho. Ele mal precisava de uma folha de figueira."

Edward riu: "Então você acha que Lizzy vai ficar desapontado na noite de núpcias?"

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que com toda a UST eles não vão esperar até a noite de núpcias."

"Sério? Você acha que ela vai estar em cima dele antes então?"

"É ... ela mal consegue evitar. Ela estava praticamente babando em cima da estatua. Cinco minutos mais e ela estaria tendo uma transa seca com o mármore."

"Mas Darcy parece sim uma violeta encolhendo*****, não é? Ele teria escapado do sexo, eu acho."

_*****Alguém meio tímido, hesitante._

"Ele não é uma violeta encolhendo! Ele está meditando. Meditação é loucamente sexy."

Edward bufou e sorriu para ela, "as pessoas reais não meditam."

"Eles certamente fazem. Você mesmo estava fazendo lá embaixo na recepção."

Edward ficou chocado: "Eu? Quando?"

"Quando Emmett e Rose começaram a molestar um ao outro em nossa mesa, você começou a olhar melancolicamente para a peça central e remexia o seu garfo. Isso foi meditar."

"Oh". Ele pensou um minuto, em seguida, se virou para ela: "E você pensou que era sexy?"

Opa. Ela não quis dar a si mesma ir tão longe, mas neste momento ela tinha cerca de três cosmos e quase todo um rum com coca em si, evidentemente, isso fez sua boca operar independentemente do seu cérebro: "Bem, sim. Então eu descobri o porquê você estava pensando e percebi que eu não tinha uma chance. "

Duplo opa. Isso estava dando ainda mais de si para a distância. Ela olhou para o copo meio vazio de rum e coca acusadoramente. Mas era verdade, quanto mais ela sabia sobre Edward, mais ela ficava fascinada por ele.

Edward rolou no cotovelo, mais próxima dela agora. "Você não tem uma chance para quê?"

Bella estava pensando sobre como as suas bochechas completamente envergonhadas estavam vermelhas, combinando com o azul do seu pijama, provavelmente, estava desenvolvendo um complexo patriótico por agora. "Eu, er... uh. Não importa. Não era nada importante."

Ele sorriu para ela, "É importante. Talvez eu fosse o único que não achava que tinha uma chance."

Foi a vez de Bella ser incrédula: "Mas você teve problemas com o verbo no passado."

Edward era o único a estar confuso agora, "Passado?"

"Você inferiu que teve alguma dificuldade para lembrar que sua ex-namorada estava no passado agora."

"Eu disse isso?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

"Você disse, quando eu disse que entendi o passado, ' Eu desejaria fazer também'. Não era uma referência a ter problemas colocando sua ex em seu passado?"

"Oh. Não exatamente, mas eu posso ver como você iria levá-lo dessa maneira. Eu não estava me referindo a minha ex. Eu estava me referindo a você. Eu estava 'meditando' olhando para o centro, porque eu estava desejando que pudesse fazer com você o que Emmett estava fazendo para Rose, se você quer saber a verdade."

"O quê?" Bella ficou surpresa.

"Eu sempre gostei de você, Bella Mas depois que o tempo - você provavelmente nem se lembra, mas era uma festa que estávamos fazendo para o aniversário de Alice, há alguns anos, eu percebi que você provavelmente não estava atraída dessa maneira. Eu me lembro que tentei beijá-la e você se virou e disse: 'eu não posso fazer isso.' Pensei que nunca mais teria uma chance com você. "

"Wow. Eu me lembro. Eu me afastei porque eu tinha um namorado. Eu realmente não queria me afastar, mas..." Bella queria saber como dizer-lhe que ele certamente tinha uma chance com ela—mais do que uma chance. Em seguida, lembrando que as ações normalmente falavam mais alto do que palavras, ela sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça e inclinou-se para colocar seus lábios contra os dele.

O resultado foi eléctrico. À medida que aprofundou o beijo, onda de choque após onda de choque de prazer ecoou através de seus corpos e apresentando em suas regiões inferiores. Edward passou os braços em volta dela e suas pernas entrelaçaram com a dela.

Gemendo de prazer, Bella respondeu e puxou ele para que ficasse em cima dela, pressionando contra ela, engolindo-a. Isso parecia tão certo, como eles descobrissem a sua própria ligação pessoal faltando. Nada jamais seria tão certo como isso. Paraíso.

Edward intensificou o beijo, acariciando a língua dela com a sua própria. O fogo brilhou através de suas veias, explodindo em pequenas rajadas ao longo de sua caixa torácica, seu estômago, e alojando em seu ventre. Parecia celestial.

Faíscas voavam por todo o lugar e ela queria ele agora. Ela começou a puxar a sua camisa e ele consentiu retirando em um movimento certo. Foi maravilhoso deslizar as mãos sobre seu torso sentindo o contorno de cada músculo. Mais do que qualquer coisa que ela queria sentir o seu peito nu contra o dele, então ela começou a desabotoar a blusa do pijama. Suas mãos acalmaram, ele se afastou um pouco e disse: "Não, Bella, deixe que eu faça."

Enquanto ele desabotoou cada botão, pressionou beijos de boca aberta na pele que foi sendo gradualmente exposta. Bella gemeu de puro prazer. No entanto, ele não parou com sua parte superior. Ele estendeu a mão para puxar o elástico da cintura de sua calça. Bella ergueu os quadris e ele deslizou para baixo e afastou. Ela estava totalmente exposta para ele, levado pelo desejo e querer.

Sua própria roupa foi rápida em seguida e logo Edward estava aninhado entre suas coxas. Ele beijou seus seios, enquanto puxava seus quadris para cima, colocando suas nádegas confortavelmente em suas mãos. Bella apertou contra ele em prazer. Ela ficou chocada com o quão dolorida ela já estava. Não demoraria muito para levá-la em plenitude feliz. Edward se inclinou para olhar em seus olhos e sussurrou: "Eu sonhei com isso há anos, Bella."

Ela não respondeu com palavras, mas puxando-lhe para os seus lábios doloridos. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente como seus corpos se ligaram. Quando ele se moveu dentro dela, ambos suspiraram com a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Encheu-a perfeitamente. Ela nunca se sentiu assim - como se ele fosse feito para ela.

Edward estava no céu. A garota dos seus sonhos estava em seus braços e ele estava amando-a com cada parte de si mesmo. Ele a beijou enquanto se movia dentro dela, sentindo seu calor envolvente. Seu coração batia alegremente enquanto ele adorava o corpo dela com o seu. Os deliciosos gemidos que ela estava soltando o encorajou a continuar. Liberando a sua bunda, ele escovou as mãos sobre os mamilos endurecidos enquanto empurrava para aumentar seu prazer.

Ela enrolou as pernas em volta de seu corpo e o novo ângulo o empurrou ainda mais, ele estava gemendo agora. Não sendo capaz de resistir por mais tempo, ele arqueou as costas e bombou uma vez, duas, três vezes mais antes de explodir dentro dela. Foi o suficiente para que ela viajasse sobre a borda do orgasmo sozinha.

Eles deslizou de volta para baixo a partir da estratosfera dentro de um arco feliz. Edward desmaiou nos braços de Bella, completamente satisfeito. Enquanto estava lá, ele sentiu os dedos enfiando em seus cabelos. Isso o fez feliz. Ele saiu dela e puxou-a em seus braços enquanto beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ele sabia que nunca poderia deixá-la ir. Ele esperava que pudesse convencê-la de que ela poderia sentir o mesmo.

"Olha, Bella," Edward sussurrou. "Há cisnes nadando no lago."

A respiração de Bella engasgou vendo as criaturas elegantes, "Eu nunca tinha percebido antes."

"Este filme deve ter sido feito para você, Senhorita Swan", Edward gargalhou.

Ela travou um pouco e então encontrou o seu olhar amoroso em seus próprios olhos: "Não, Edward, mas eu estou começando a acreditar que você foi."

Foi a vez de Edward arfar. Ele olhou para o reconhecimento nascendo em seus olhos e sorriu enquanto balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Ele a puxou para perto dele e beijou-a, assim como o Sr. Darcy estava beijando sua Sra. Darcy, primeiro na testa, em seguida, sua orelha, depois o nariz, o canto da boca; então, finalmente, seus lábios.

Como Elizabeth e Darcy, Bella e Edward finalmente voltaram para casa.

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Ess****a O/s é bem fofa com um toque de _safadeza_ =P**

**Espero que tenham gostado, então comentem por favor :)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


End file.
